


Herido corazón

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bullying, Lime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piscis ignoró el comentario. Apretando los puños aceleró el paso, deseaba cuanto antes atravesar ese maldito Templo— ¿Ves, Aphrodite? Por eso estás solo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herido corazón

Ese día, como todas las tardes de ocio, se encontraban algunos Santos Dorados reunidos en las escalinatas del Templo de Libra. El único que permanecía sin custodia, guardián desconocido para la mayoría de los jóvenes guerreros. 

Por eso también se reunían allí, aprovechando esa ausencia. 

Aldebarán charlaba con Muu recostado contra uno de los enormes pilares de la Casa, mientras Death Mask como siempre fanfarroneaba sobre alguna historia inventada. Shura lo escuchaba con atención, mientras que Milo simulaba interés. Camus, ajeno a todos, se contentaba con visualizar la gran arquitectura del lugar, que si bien la conocía no dejaba de llamarle la atención. Shaka comenzaba a aburrirse, por eso se fue a paso lento acompañado por sus pensamientos. Entonces Aioria sacó el tema que siempre surgía cuando el ocio ya era demasiado y comenzaba a aburrir.

¿Qué harían ese día? No había mucho para hacer en el Santuario, siempre atados a las obligaciones de Santos, aun así no dejaban de ser jóvenes y de vez en cuando, con autorización del Patriarca, organizaban algún encuentro. Parecía que la decisión era unánime, y repetida... una nueva reunión en el mismo Templo para dialogar sobre banalidades en compañía de amigos.

No transcurrió mucho hasta que unos pasos se escucharon atravesando ese Templo. Permanecieron atentos por unos segundos, esos pies le pertenecían al Santo Dorado de Piscis. Con ropas mundanas Aphrodite salió a la luz, con total aire de indiferencia hacia sus demás compañeros.

—¡Oh! Miren a quien tenemos aquí... —dijo Cáncer con ironía— si es la florcilla más linda del Santuario —Piscis siguió su camino sin prestarle demasiada atención a esas palabras que tanto lo tenían acostumbrado—. Ey, mariquita. ¿Ahora estás sordo? —Death Mask seguía con la misma postura burlesca, más motivado por las apagadas risas generales.

Un destello en los ojos de Aphrodite...

—Uh, ¡qué miedo! —punzó aún más el Italiano— ¿Qué me harás? ¿Me matarás con una fragancia de flores? —comenzó a reír y todos lo acompañaron. Piscis ignoró el comentario. Apretando los puños aceleró el paso, deseaba cuanto antes atravesar ese maldito Templo— ¿Ves, Aphrodite? Por eso estás solo... ni los bichos te quieren.

Algo, en el corazón del pisciano se removió, carcomiéndolo por dentro. Bajó la vista, tragó saliva y prácticamente huyó del lugar.

Otro Santo Dorado, quien como siempre se mantenía ajeno a esos jueguitos morbosos, reaccionó al ver que sin duda una lágrima se escurría por la mejilla de Aphrodite.

—D.M, ya basta. No dejas de ser un pendejo —sentenció con voz grave el Santo de Tauro.  
—¡Uh! Aldi, ¿tanto te molesta que me meta con tu noviecito? —Como siempre Cáncer buscaba molestarlo.

Aldebarán se incorporó del pilar y se acercó con su gran e imponente cuerpo hasta su no tan amigo, parándose con soberbia altitud.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pronunció entre dientes— Repítelo.  
—Ay, amigo... no te lo tomes tan a pecho —Death Mask trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa falsa. Golpeó en signo de amistad el hombro de Aldebarán.

Con desprecio Aldebarán guió la mirada hasta donde segundos atrás había estado la mano de Cáncer.

—No me toques.

Un ambiente tenso reinaba en el Templo, en cualquier momento empezaría una pelea entre Santos que desembocaría en un nuevo castigo por parte del Patriarca. Y nadie quería eso.

—Aldebarán, basta. Vamos —Muu tomó a su amigo por el hombro para sacarlo del Templo. Una vez fuera de Libra, Aries quiso cambiar ese mal humor—. ¿Qué harás, Aldebarán? ¿Vendrás a la noche?  
—¿Eh? Sí, supongo... a matar a ese bicho.  
—Aldebarán —reprochó.  
—Bueno, Muu. Te veo más tarde —finalizó retirándose del lugar. 

Tauro comenzó a bajar las escalinatas y antes de llegar a su Templo, decidió que lo mejor era ir a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente. Aquello, aunque no quería demostrarlo, lo había perturbado por demás. ¿Cómo se podía torturar a una persona de aquella forma tan inhumana? Si bien Aphrodite no era muy amigable, no lo conocían tampoco. Por eso, con más motivos ¿por qué tratarlo así? Nunca le había importado hasta entonces, pero verlo llorar por culpa de ellos no era justo. Y sí... Aldebarán se sentía un poco culpable, había estado ahí, como siempre cuando se burlaban de él. 

Sin darse cuenta sus piernas lo llevaron al barranco donde solía sentarse para mirar la puesta de sol. Allí ya había alguien, y ese alguien era a quien lo habían torturado minutos atrás. Al ver la situación, Tauro corrió con prisa para tomarlo por la cintura.

—¡Detente! ¡¿Qué haces?!  
—¡¿Eh?! —debido al arrebato, Piscis por poco más cae al vacío. Se quitó las enormes manos del hombre para inquirir avergonzado— ¿Tú qué haces?  
—Ibas a... ibas a... —Aldebarán quitó las manos de la cintura de Aphrodite, al mismo tiempo que la supuesta víctima volteó para verlo— Ibas a arrojarte... ¿no? —finalizo confundido. 

Aphrodite comenzó a reír con fuerza para luego controlarse.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Arrojarme? Estoy loco, pero no para tanto —Cerró los ojos a causa de la risa.  
—Eh... Yo... Lo siento.  
—No te preocupes. Siempre vengo aquí —dijo señalando el lugar.  
—Nunca te vi... queda cerca de mi templo.  
—Perdón si te molesta que yo ande cerca —Aphrodite se mostró nervioso y algo apenado.  
—¡No! —exclamó Tauro con rapidez—, no me molesta. Es que me sorprende no haber sentido tu cosmos antes.  
—Bueno... yo... —Piscis señaló a la nada indicando con el gesto que se iba.  
—Perdón.  
—¿Eh? —Aphrodite levantó la vista, sorprendido.  
—Perdónalos. A veces... son unos idiotas.

Piscis comprendió y quiso suavizar la situación simulando que no le había dolido en absoluto.

—Ah... por lo de ese cangrejo. No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado. Son unos imberbes.  
—A mi no me pareció eso —dijo sentándose sobre una roca enorme—. Te dolió. No finjas.  
—No, en lo absoluto. No me dolió —Aphrodite primero intentó demostrar autosuficiencia, pero luego le fue inevitable sincerarse—. No lo que él me dijo... son otras cosas.

Aquello había llamado la atención de Tauro, no quiso cortar la conversación, sino todo lo contrario por eso decidió proponerle.

—Ya es tarde. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un té a mi Templo? Ahí podremos charlar más cómodos — Tauro buscó con la mirada algo.  
—Este... —Piscis se sintió muy nervioso por aquella propuesta. Aunque no era indecente, jamás había pisado un Templo que no fuera para pasar entre ellos.  
—Vamos... está comenzando a hacer frío. No quiero estar aquí afuera cuando caiga la noche —Miró a su compañero y agregó—: No te comeré.

Con una sonrisa Aphrodite aceptó. Durante el camino se sumergió en su mente, divagando si era correcto ir a ese Templo. No fuera a ser cosa de que estuvieran jugando con él otra vez. Alguna bromita de sus tan queridos amigos. Desde niño le habían hecho “pisar el palito” de esa manera, por eso se había acostumbrado a rechazar dudosas invitaciones a Templos.

Mientras tanto, Aldebarán estaba nervioso e investigaba con la vista alrededor, en busca de alguno. Temía que alguien lo viera con Piscis. Entró a su Templo y cerró la puerta sintiéndose seguro de que no había nadie. Sin embargo, con asombro, Muu había presenciado esa escena.

—¿Te gusta el té de frutilla? —preguntó Tauro una vez en la cocina.  
—Me da igual. Nunca probé así que... sería bueno.  
—Bien. Té de frutilla, entonces —Al ver el estado de nerviosismo en su nuevo amigo lo alentó—Con confianza. Siéntate.

Aún incómodo y con duda, Aphrodite se sentó en una de las sillas mientras él preparaba el té silbando una alegre canción.

—Dime, Aphrodite. ¿Qué otras cosas te duelen? —Comenzó Aldebarán sin saber cómo retomar el diálogo anterior.  
—Pues... soy un tonto... —sentenció Piscis—. Es que... no sé... Supongo que lo que me dijo me afectó de más porque justo... —¡Demonios! Siempre hacia eso. No podía sacarse esa mala costumbre de contar lo que le sucedía a cualquiera. Aunque a decir verdad lo necesitaba.  
—¿Qué? —Lo alentó Tauro.  
—Hoy tuve mi “quinchiciento” desengaño amoroso —soltó Aphrodite riendo, intentado quitarle importancia al asunto.  
—¿Tú? —exclamó incrédulo— ¿Te has visto? ¿Quién puede rechazarte? —No en vano Aphrodite se había ganado “esa” fama.  
—Gracias por el cumplido. Es que suelo fijarme en amores completamente imposibles. Y esta vez fue una mujer casada. —Aldebarán abrió grande los ojos. Ante ese gesto Aphrodite decidió aclarar las cosas—. Pues sí. Tiene catorce años más que yo; ¿pero sabes cuál es el problema? —Piscis se sentía más seguro— que yo me enamoro muy fácilmente. En ese tema soy un estúpido —sentenció aceptando la taza— Por eso, creo que lo de hoy... ¡Un momento! —se frenó el Santo capacitando al respecto— ¿Cómo supiste?  
—Te vi llorar —contestó el brasilero resuelto en sus palabras.  
—Yo no lloro. Se me corre el maquillaje.  
—¿Vamos a la sala?

Ante el asentimiento de su compañero, juntos se sentaron en el amplio sillón.

—Entonces... ¿te gustan las mujeres? —Por qué demonios Aldebarán se encontraba preguntando eso. Acaso ¿le importaba?  
—¿Sabes qué, Alde? —preguntó Piscis dando un sorbo a su te— ¿Puedo decirte Alde?  
—Siempre y cuando no me digas Aldi.  
—Es rico este té —Gimió Aphrodite causándole una incomodidad a su nuevo amigo—. Te decía: Yo creo que el amor viene en muchos envases. No importa si es hombre y mujer —Comenzó Piscis a dar su postura con solvencia llevando las manos al pecho, muy gestual. En realidad nunca las dejaba quieta, era como si hablara con ellas, con el cuerpo—. Por eso, como buen pisciano, me ahogo en un vaso con agua. —Aquello divirtió a los dos. Aunque el tinte triste en Aphrodite no lo abandonaba por completo—. Pero no dejo vencerme. Logro salir a flote —Piscis finalizó dejando su taza sobre la mesilla—. Dime, Alde ¿qué hace un tipo tan agradable como tú en compañía de esos seres tan nefastos?  
—Aunque no lo creas, son buena gente. Muu, sin ir más lejos, es mi mejor amigo.  
—Sí... yo los veía muy juntitos a ustedes dos —susurró sensualmente con una mirada pícara, por eso Aldebarán aclaró con rapidez.  
—Pero nada que ver. Solo somos amigos. Nunca podría con él...  
—¿Y con otro? —Piscis sin saberlo buscaba averiguar la orientación del hombre.  
—No estoy interesado en otro.

Se quedó pensando, eso no le revelaba casi nada. Una charla amena, sobre gustos y coincidencias gratas, dio comienzo entre los dos Santos. Los minutos pasaban, en compañía. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta del tiempo, por eso, Aphrodite exclamó cuando se dio cuenta.

—¡Es tardísimo! Me iré a mi Templo.  
—Pero... —Tauro buscaba la manera de retenerlo— quédate a cenar. Por lo menos —No pudo evitar sentirse un idiota por su arrebato.  
—Pues... no sé... —A decir verdad Piscis deseaba quedarse en compañía de él. No cambiaba más: como siempre enamorándose del primero que le decía tres cosas bonitas— Está bien. Si no haces pastas. Odio los fideos. —Aldebarán río y lo tranquilizó diciéndole que cocinarían algo al horno. Mientras cenaban, Aldebarán recordó que a la noche tenía que juntarse en el Templo de Libra con los demás. Nervioso por la idea de ir con Aphrodite no tuvo más opción que callar. O le decía para ir juntos o no le contaba nada y se perdía de la diversión con sus amigos—. ¿En qué piensas, grandote?

Tauro salió de sus cavilaciones, regresando a la Tierra.

—¿Eh?... En nada.  
—Está muy rico; pero mejor dejo de comer o si no saldré rodando de este Templo.  
—Por todos los Dioses —exclamó Aldebarán divertido—, comes más que yo.

Aphrodite bajo la vista avergonzado por haber dado esa imagen suya de un glotón, el otro se perdió en esas mejillas encendidas, reparando por primera vez en la belleza de ese rostro. Siempre lo había visto bonito, pero ese color le sentaba tan bien a su pálida piel. Sus ojos desprendían fuego y ternura a la vez, tan contradictorio como real.

—Otra vez te perdí —suspiró Piscis divertido—. Ya sé. No... —respondió sin haber pregunta alguna — Si estás pensando en que me pinto los labios no. Es mi color natural y no te preocupes, todos piensan lo mismo.

De alguna extraña manera, Aphrodite había adivinado los pensamientos de Aldebarán, quien tenía que obligarse a mantener la boca cerrada.

—No... o sea, sí... pensaba en eso; pero más en... en...  
—¿En qué? —Piscis no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por la proximidad.  
—En lo dulce que parecen —analizando, Tauro continuó— y me preguntaban si serían así en realidad.

Tratando de salir de la incómoda, pero a la vez grata situación que le tocaba vivir, Aphrodite trató de quebrar el ambiente con algo gracioso.

—Pues... no lo creo. Serán salados, por el pollo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus labios habían sido apresados por la furiosa boca de Aldebarán. Y se dejó llevar por esa cálida sensación. A pesar de que no era hombre de una sola noche, permitió que Tauro lo arrastrara con pasión hasta el cuarto.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, si bien se conocían desde pequeños, nunca habían hablado. Era como conocerse “por primera vez”. Ni dos palabras y ya estaban en la cama. Aldebarán notó que su compañero estaba un tanto... ido, por eso frenó sus intenciones por desvestirlo.

—¿Qué sucede, Aphrodite?  
—N-Nada...  
—No quiero hacer nada que te lastime.  
—Entonces... dame tiempo. Yo... te deseo, pero... no me siento seguro —Piscis podía visualizar la figura de su amigo en la penumbra del cuarto.  
—¿No te sientes seguro conmigo?  
—No es eso... es que... Ya te dije: soy muy... tonto con estas cosas. Y no quisiera que... porque pensarás que estoy loco, pero...

Tauro no lo dejó finalizar, y comprendiendo sus dudas y temores, lo silenció con un cálido beso.

—No haremos nada que tú no quieras hacer —buscó tranquilizar a su amante—. ¿Es tu primera vez?

Aphrodite comenzó a reír. ¿Su primera vez? Ya casi ni la recordaba.

—Por todos los Dioses... ¡Virgen, yo! Verás de lo que es capaz este virgen —finalizó Piscis divertido atrayendo de un brazo a su amante quien buscaba huir.

Aldebarán fue presa de la noche más fogosa en toda su vida. Con suma maestría Piscis lo desvistió para poder contemplar su fornido cuerpo.

—¡Qué hombre! —exclamó Aphrodite por completo motivado.

El cuerpo de Tauro fue cubierto por caricias y besos húmedos que lograban arrancarle gemidos estrepitosos, sobre todo cuando la lengua juguetona de Piscis llegaba hasta el vientre, deteniéndose tortuosamente en el ombligo. Con gracia felina Aphrodite fue recorriendo ese monumental cuerpo, saciándose con su piel morena.

Sin poder resistirlo un minuto más, Aldebarán se incorporó en la cama y su enhiesto miembro dio un respingo invitando a Piscis, quien no rechazó la propuesta tentadora de probar ese pene. 

Como una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, Aldebarán se dejó llevar por esa boca aterciopelada y cálida que abrazaba con emoción su miembro. Aphrodite se esforzó como con ningún amante, proporcionándole los placeres que solo Piscis sabía dar.

Tauro, entre jadeos y gemidos, suplicó que detuviera esa tortura tan placentera, pues se descargaría de inmediato. Ansioso por probar ese néctar, Aphrodite no lo permitió y exigió ese líquido que no se hizo esperar, inundándole toda la boca, hasta terminar desparramado por el cuello. 

El fogoso Tauro quiso descansar un poco, pero el pisciano no se lo permitió poniéndolo de nuevo a tono con una par de besos y lengüetazos bien dados.

Retomaron el juego, pero Aldebarán quería más. Abriendo las piernas, como quien abre una revista, dejo a Aphrodite por completo expuesto. Primero acarició esa zona, aquella en donde introduciría su miembro de manera salvaje y violenta. Piscis lo sabía, y eso le excitaba aun más. Por eso, presa de la excitación le rogó a su Tauro que no se tardara más y que se la metiera cuanto antes. No se hizo rogar y le dio a conocer a su amante la furia de Tauro.

Aldebarán se movía con libertad dentro de aquel acostumbrado orificio. Mientras su amante gritaba un sin fin de obscenidades. Era muy boca sucia en la cama.

La hábil mano de Tauro logró la eyaculación de Aphrodite, quien ensució las sábanas blancas, mientras que Aldebarán con furia descargó el semen en el interior de su amante. Ese cuerpo, pequeño y frágil en apariencia, solo en apariencia, se estremecía. Lo tomó entre los brazos y se dedicó a acariciarlo.

Ambos más relajados se sumieron a un repertorio de caricias. Aldebarán descubrió la infinita ternura en Aphrodite, mientras este descubrió al incansable taurino. Si eso sería así siempre la pasarían muy bien.

…

Aldebarán se despertó solo. Buscó el reloj y visualizó la hora. Más del mediodía. Se dio una ducha para recomponerse del cansancio y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al recordar la calurosa noche que había vivido. Nunca había imaginado a Aphrodite tan dulce y encantador, como tan pervertido y fogoso a la vez. Una combinación sin duda exquisita. Seguro que más tarde pasaría por su Templo a ver cómo se encontraba.

Ya vestido y desayunado, salió de su Templo encontrándose con Muu.

—Ah, Muu. ¿Cómo estás?  
—Mejor que tú seguro que no —sentenció mientras le acompañaba—. Estás radiante. ¿Qué sucedió anoche? —Por supuesto que Aries sabía con quien había estado su amigo.  
—¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres —Tauro quiso desviar la conversación.  
—¿La pasaste bien con Aphrodite? —preguntó a rajatabla. Aldebarán por poco más no se atragantó con su saliva. Al ver el estado de incomodidad y nerviosismo en su amigo, buscó tranquilizarlo—. No te preocupes, soy yo. No le diré a nadie.

Más tranquilo con esas palabras, Aldebarán se sinceró y comenzó a contarle con asombro y alegría la clase de persona que había resultado ser Aphrodite. Se encargó con efusividad de narrarle la dulzura y el cariño, la bondad y el amor, los valores y preceptos que poseía Piscis. No pudo seguir con su monólogo a causa de que ya habían llegado a Libra, lugar de reunión. 

Una charla banal entre Santos dio comienzo, Tauro se mostraba más alegre que de costumbre. 

Pasado unos minutos quien solía aparecer, se hizo presente en ese Templo. Aphrodite iba camino a Tauro, pero se lo encontró en compañía de sus amigos mucho antes. Frenó sonriente en medio del grupo, como esperando una aceptación. Death Mask vio su oportunidad y con molestia inquirió.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? Vete. No queremos maricas.

Piscis cambió la sonrisa a una mueca de desprecio, y a pesar de la invitación a retirarse se quedó.

—Esa sonrisita... parece que tuviste diversión anoche —susurró Shura, como al paso.

Death Mask empezó a reír, Aldebarán escondió nervioso la mirada para no cruzarse con esos ojos tan bellos.

—¿Alguien se atrevió a tocarte? —preguntó Cáncer con asco— Deben gustarle los afeminados maricas.

Eso, había sido demasiado para el dolido corazón de Aphrodite. Comprendiendo que Aldebarán no tenía intenciones de nada con él, se alejó conteniendo la angustia y dejándolos a todos más que sorprendidos. Capricornio se sintió mal y culpable con razón. Es que nunca antes Piscis había mostrado verse tan afectado, no creyó que le harían tanto daño.

Muu guió una mirada de reproche a su amigo, quien solo hizo un gesto con el hombro para restarle importancia al asunto. Aries no dejó el tema allí y arrastró a su amigo hasta las afueras del Templo, mientras que Shaka reprochaba la actitud de sus dos compañeros. Aquello había sido muy bajo.

—Aldebarán eres un idiota. A veces eres un idiota —dijo con gravedad.  
—¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! —exclamó Tauro con la mirada entristecida, sabía que había estado muy mal su actitud, pero ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás.  
—¿Qué quiero que hagas? Que hagas algo. Tú ya sabes lo que debes hacer, tonto —Le golpeó en el hombro para hacerle reaccionar— ¡Por Athena! Eres bueno como la leche, pero a veces dan ganas de matarte. ¡Ve! —Lo alentó y él salió corriendo al encuentro de Aphrodite.

Lo alcanzó en las escalinatas y lo tomó de un hombro. Al voltearlo las lágrimas de Piscis fueron el mejor castigo para él. Cuánto le dolía haberle lastimado. Aphrodite se tomó el rostro para no ser visto en una situación que juzgaba de patética y lamentable.

—Déjame en paz, Aldebarán —Pero no podía contenerse.  
—Espera. Déjame hablar.  
—Esos tontos... claro... qué iluso fui. Ellos son tus amigos, yo no soy nadie.  
—No —interrumpió Tauro, no quería escucharle hablando así—. No digas eso. Es que... soy un idiota...  
—No, Alde. Yo soy el idiota. Me enamoro del primero que me dice tres cosas bonitas. Deja, ya estoy acostumbrado —Aphrodite intentó irse, pero el potente brazo de Aldebarán se lo impidió.  
—Por favor... dame una oportunidad. No quiero perderte.  
—No me digas esas cosas, porque yo me las creo —balbuceó sonriendo.

Aldebarán lo atrajo por la cintura y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con una mano. Después intentó besarle en la boca, pero Piscis, harto del dolor, se lo impidió.

—Lo siento, Aldebarán; pero no... yo... te quiero, pero... aunque haya sido una noche para mi es suficiente. Te quiero, pero no te conozco. Y no sé si volverás a lastimarme. Sé que te doy vergüenza, no es para menos. Por eso me voy. No vaya a ser cosa que tus amigos te vean conmigo.

Aphrodite se alejó del lugar, dejándolo a Tauro más entristecido que antes. Poco a poco se le estaba escapando de las manos, se alejaba con prisa. ¿Era correcto darse por vencido? Decidió dejar las cosas allí, pues era la manera de pagar su error y su estupidez. Conteniendo la angustia bajó a su Templo y se encerró en él, sin siquiera aceptar la visita de Muu.

Harto del esquive constante de su compañero, Muu ingresó sin permiso al Templo de Tauro encontrándolo en penumbras.

—¿Aldebarán? —Lo llamó acercándose con lentitud a la recámara de su amigo.  
—¿Qué sucede, Muu? —preguntó Aldebarán con desgano, recostado en la cama.  
—Hombre... ¿qué haces encerrado? —Le sorprendió conociéndolo a Tauro. Era raro verlo tan apagado cuando se había acostumbrado a su habitual alegría.

Con parsimonia Aldebarán le contó todas sus penas a Muu, quien escuchaba afligido por el rumbo que había tomado la situación. Tratando de levantarle el ánimo le propuso ir al Templo de reunión (últimamente solían llamarlo así). Ante la negación de Aldebarán, Aries no tuvo más opciones que arrastrarlo hasta el lugar.

Todos notaron como el humor alegre de Aldebarán lo había abandonado por completo, dejando solo una pizca de humor cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra, falso humor para no demostrar lo mal que se sentía.

Poco a poco, la compañía de sus amigos consiguió apagar esa congoja, aunque se resistía a abandonarlo por completo. Sentía que su felicidad estaba junto a Piscis, que él era el dueño de esa alegría. Como llamado por los pensamientos, Aphrodite apareció en el Templo rumbo al pueblo... Odiaba tener que pasar por allí, pero no tenía más opciones. 

Notó la presencia de Aldebarán, pero la ignoró. Quería cuanto antes atravesar ese Templo, no estaba de humor, y tanto dolor e ira acumulada terminarían por explotar si Death Mask abría su bocaza. Ese día Piscis no se lo perdonaría. Y como era de esperarse Cáncer habló.

—¡Uy! Parece que la “loca” del Santuario hoy no está de humor. ¿No tuviste quién te alegrara la noche?

Sorpresivamente, Aphrodite volteó para golpear al italiano. Nunca antes había reaccionado, sin embargo no lo necesitó. Asombrando aún más a todos, Aldebarán le asestó un golpe en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Death Mask cayó al suelo y Tauro aprovechó para hablarle con gélida indiferencia a su dolor.

—Tu quisieras alegrarle la noche, ¿verdad? Déjalo en paz. No quiso acostarse contigo y no lo hará con un bastardo como tú ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Aphrodite se guardó el asombro y en cambio le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Aldebarán. Le había pedido esa noche que no le contara a nadie, y digamos que muy técnicamente había roto su promesa. Cáncer se levantó del piso, con enojo e incomodidad por ser descubierto, se alejó del lugar para perderse en su Templo. Nadie dijo nada, pues todo había sido dicho.

Un ambiente extraño se vivía en esa Casa. Saliendo en auxilio de todos, Muu le propuso a Piscis quedarse, quien comenzaba a alejarse de la escena.

—Espera, ¿por qué no te quedas? Íbamos a comprar comida y algunas bebidas para pasar la noche —con premura Aries codeó a Tauro quien reaccionó.  
—¿Eh? Sí… eso...—balbuceó Aldebarán— Quédate... con nosotros... Conmigo.

Susurró lo último, pero fue escuchado por Aphrodite quien volteó con una minúscula sonrisa. Con las manos detrás de la espalda asintió efusivamente, alegrando a Aldebarán.

Así todos conocieron a la persona que tuvo la suerte Tauro de conocer. Compartieron un momento más que agradable con las ocurrencias del pisciano quien divertía a todos con sus comentarios despreocupados de sexo, amor, amistad y demás temas humanos. Para nada era una “mariquita” como solía clasificarlo Death Mask. Era todo un hombre, con su carácter y su personalidad. Y aunque lo fuera, no dejaba de ser quien era.

Durante esa noche, ambos dejaron bien en claro su situación pues, poco a poco, Aldebarán buscó acercarse a Aphrodite. Primero con gestos, luego con palabras y roces; pero Piscis recién se sintió seguro cuando sin prejuicios le tomó la mano adelante de todos. Apreció ese gesto de valentía, sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Tauro asimilarlo. 

No importaban ya todas esas nimiedades, de ahora en adelante tendrían más momentos como ese para prodigarse amor.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
